Chess Bet
by natsumikan07
Summary: royai drabbles...how roy conveyed his feelings towards riza.. with the help of a chess bet against Grumman. :) enjoy!


Chess Bet

Royai fanfic

**Summer 1916**

General Grumman, the former commanding officer of the East headquarters, had just recently appointed as the new Fuhrer in Amestris right after the Promised Day incident. A kind-hearted old man with an exceptional talent in playing chess. It's summer and the new fuhrer's estate is filled with tall trees, colorful flowers, flowing fountain in the middle and warm morning breeze surrounding the entire area. After a series of tragic attacks from the homunculi, this has been the most peaceful season by most people if Amestris. Today seems just an ordinary day for most people but it's a special day for the owner. Today, his beloved granddaughter and her troops will be joining him to take a short break out in the military.

"_I can't wait to taste another slice of dear Elizabeth's blueberry pie. Ohohoho! I also can't wait to see all them and break some wonderful news."_ he thought with excitement. That's when the doorbell rings.

- -ding dong-

"hmmm…? Must be my granddaughter." he muttered to himself while sitting comfortably in his new chesterfield placed near the door on the way to the porch. The butler opened the main door and welcomed the handsome man of early thirties with raven hair and dark eyes, Brigadier General Roy Mustang. The first visitor entered the living room to where the new Fuhrer is situated, keeping his heels together and confidently saluted the person inside. "Sir!" he greeted.

"At ease, General." Grumman replied. "You're a bit early today. I was expecting my granddaughter to be early though."

"I guess I'm the first one to arrive then, sir." Roy noted.

"Care to play another round while we wait for the others?" the Fuhrer stood up to prepare the chessboard near his couch.

"Certainly, Sir! I might FINALLY win this challenge." Giving his usual smirk while removing his black coat.

"97 losses, 35 draws and 0 wins if I recalled correctly?" Grumman asked while placing the chess pieces. This caught Roy off guard and a bit ashamed of never winning a simple game against the old man.

"You still have quite a memory, Sir. And yes, you're quite right about that. After all, you're a prodigy of this game." the General complimented. "… hopefully I can get lucky this time." he continued as he approached to the chessboard Grumman had just set up. The two finally got on their seats and started the game. Of course, Grumman would always take the white pieces while Roy gets the black.

"So how are things at Ishval, General?" Grumman started as he moved his pawn.

"Pretty much recovering, Sir. The surviving Ishvallans were grateful that the military established a restoration program for them after the terrible tragedy eight years ago." Roy replied as he also moved his pawn.

"That's good to hear, General. And how are things with Scar going?"

"He is under Major Miles' command for now to facilitate the restoration, Sir. Although he won't be using alchemy anymore after he lost both of his arms during the last battle with the former Fuhrer." Roy responded as he took Grumman's knight with his pawn.

"Excellent move, General for getting my knight." He sipped on his coffee. "…. Well I hope everything will be in proper order under my term though." the old man sounded worried as he moved his rook.

"Don't worry, Sir! We're confident that everything will be alright under your control. And besides, we managed to establish good relations with the borders and other countries." Roy assured the Fuhrer.

The two continued playing chess for about 10 rounds and still Mustang haven't won any of it. They managed to have another draw game this time, and Mustang was soooo close at winning. Also, Lt. Heymans Breda, Lt. Vato Falman and Captain Jean Havoc arrived together during their 6th game and watched their succeeding games. Apparently, all of Mustang's team has been promoted and greatly rewarded for their hard work and undying support in during the Promised Day. Captain Jean Havoc managed to move his legs and Roy's sight have been returned with the help of the ever famous Dr. Marcoh.

"Hey chief! Mind as well give up! You can't win against the Fuhrer though. He's a genius!" Captain Havoc started after getting bored of watching their game.

"Be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate here." Roy was quite irritated for almost losing another round.

Sigh. "Sheeezz, you're stubborn as always." Havoc commented.

"Lucky for him Lt. Colonel Hawkeye isn't around now to shot his head for his stubbornness. That woman sure has a lot of 'patience' towards the General. I mean 'a loooooot of patience'." Lt. Breda whispered to Falman as he took a sandwich placed in the table nearby and nearly got chocked by the death glare given by Mustang.

"I heard that, Lieutenant." Roy reacted as he moved his bishop. "Check."

"Ooops! Sorry, General." Lt. Breda apologized.

"…so Lt. Fuery and Cl. Hawkeye haven't arrived yet?" Falman noted while scanning some books around the bookshelf nearby.

"Yeah, it's unusual for her to be late in any gatherings or meetings though." Havoc replied.

"Checkmate!" Grumman declared. "…oh, don't worry about her. Maybe she just lost track of time." he added.

"_Urgh..aww men, Another lose_." Roy mumbled to himself. He gave a quick cough, then added, "Yesterday, she mentioned that she would be visiting her father's grave before coming here though." then started another round.

Grumman raised a brow, "Oh, I see… You two seem pretty close, aren't you, General?" he began teasing and moved his knight.

"..…" "_try to concentrate, idiot". he thought._

after a series of moves….

"….." still trying to ignore the Fuhrer's comment and tried to move his Queen. "_Hmm…the Queen…It's summer, and It's quite hot…I wonder what will Riza wear toda-….oh stop it Roy! You can't hit your subordinate….but what if she wears a tiny miniski-….ohhh..quit thinking about it. It's against the rules, idiot….. I bet she looks sooo damn ho-…awww, naughty roy. Stop it!" _ he mentally slapped his face after such thoughts.

"E-eh? hehe…." Havoc saw his blushing face, giving Roy a knowing grin.

"_I'll get you, later"._ Roy thought and gritted underneath his teeth, giving Jean a quick deadly glare. "Check." he stated, finally getting his chance to win.

"This is getting better! You might win this game, General." Grumman smiled.

"Hey look Falman, the chief is making a great move. Wanna bet? I'll give you 200 cenz if he won." Havoc announced.

Falman glanced at the chessboard, "Oh, I see..but the Fuhrer will never lose that easily." and then resumed on reading some books.

"How about I'll give you a BIG reward if you win this game, General?" Grumman offered.

"Oh, you mean your Granddaughter again, Sir? You've been proposing her to me ever since, Sir, yet I haven't met her personally though." Roy replied, eyes still on the board, keeping his hands together… trying to get Grumman's King.

"Wow! That's a tender offer Sir- uh- Fuhrer Sir for a ladies' man like the chief! Is she hot?" Havoc exclaimed excitedly.

"w-wha—"

"…..ooooh! the famous flame alchemist asking a hand in marriage for the fuhrer's granddaughter? Does she have long shiny hair?" Breda interrupted Roy, chewing some more sandwiches.

"wai-"

"We would like to meet that granddaughter of yours, Sir!" Falman chuckled ".…..And warn her about the General. " he whispered towards Jean and Breda. Then they burst out of laughing. Making it sound like 'Roy is a total idiot'.

"Good thing you got your eyesight back , chief!...or else you won't be seeing more women with tiny miniskirts! HAHAHAHHAA!" Havoc laughed, patting the General's back but stopped when he received another killer glare from him like he was about to burn him into ashes. He's fuming alright!

Roy let out a desperate sigh. "Watch it boys! Haven't you forgotten that you are actually talking to the Fuhrer?"

"hahaha!" Grumman finally laughed this time after hearing such revealing conversations. "…It's okay, General. We're not in the military though. This is my house and I treat every one of you as my Family guest, so no need for such formalities in front of me this day." He moved his bishop against Roy's knight. "….and did I ever tell you that she'll be joining us now?" He smiled reassuringly.

"R-really?" Havoc excitedly asked. Grumman nodded.

"F-Family guest?" Mustang asked.

"Of course! Since you are winning, and willing to accept my granddaughter…" he paused. "…that will make you my grandson-in-law! Right?" Grumman gave a knowingly smirk against the General. This made Mustang sweat a lot due to nervousness. "_Hold on! I haven't approved to your proposal yet…..damn it…what about Ri-…wait, did I just mentioned her?...urrrgh! I better lose this game quickly…"_Roy mentally panicked.

"…and what about us, Sir?" Breda asked.

"You are General Roy Mustang's most trusted colleagues and his family. His family will also be my family too. Besides I only have one blood related family now, and that is my dear Elizabeth." Grumman noted.

"..oooh, right!...Hehe,…" Havoc retorted uneasily. "_Dammit! What about Hawkeye?! I mean…I know that the chief had a thing for her….and that granddaughter chick will get in the way…unless….she'll be attracted to me…hmmmm? oh?! what am I thinking! Darn that bet! Chief! you better lose that game…or at least just give that chick to me..tsk!" _Havoc mentally argued over that the terrible proposal he heard.

After a few silent moments, Roy had his thoughts wandering and FINALLY managed to win the game. He doesn't want to purposely lose a game just for a silly bet. It will simply disappoint the Fuhrer. He doesn't want that. And for the reward, he will just humbly decline it for now. Right? "_That's it Roy!...Just be honest with the Fuhrer….tell him you're not ready yet.. and….urrrrrrghhhhh! this is worse than my paperworks…an-"_

-Ding Dong—

-Ding Dong—

"That must be finally my granddaughter! I bet you'll love her blueberry pie. It's her specialty. Excuse me, Gentlemen." Grumman stood up and walked over towards the main door.

Havoc, Falman and Breda hid behind the hallway, trying to sneak over the new visitor while Mustang nervously stood behind the bookshelf trying to deal with his composure. "_Sigh…Well, so much for Mustang and Hawkeye tandem"_ the three soldiers hopelessly thought.

When the four gentlemen reached the hallway door, they heard a familiar female voice and a dog barking over and over. "_Hmmm? That sounds like Black Hayate though". _The soldiers thought.

"Calm down, boy! This isn't your mommy's place, So behave." A male voice began.

"Hey! That sounds like Lt. Kain Fuery!" Falman whispered, feeling relieved that it wasn't Grumman's granddaughter. "…..It's only Lt. Fuery and Lt. Cl. Hawkeye." he added.

"Whew! That's a relief!" Roy sighed and wiped his sweating forehead.

"Ohohoho! Come in dearies and please drop down the formalities. We're not in the office." They heard Grumman welcomed the new visitors.

The female chuckled, "…I'm sorry Grandpa. Old habits don't die easily though."

Four pairs of eyes widened as they heard that familiar voice. It was none other than their beloved Lt. Cl. Riza Hawkeye. They immediately sprinted towards the main door to confirm what they just REALLY heard.

"W-whaa….W-whaat…" Havoc stuttered.

"Y-you're t-the…." Falman stammered.

"G-g-grandpa?..." Breda shaked.

"H-hawkeye?..." Mustang flushed.

This made Riza giggled, "Surprise!" Then everyone paused. "_G-giggles? Didn't see that coming…no…not the stiff, emotionless lieutenant colonel." _Everyone thought…they freaked out… Well, most of them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"…."

"H-HOW?"

"….."

"W-WHYYYYY?"

"…."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?!" the four shouted in chorus.

-BANG!-

-an awkward silence passed by-

"S-_SHE'S SOMETHING ELSE! CRAP!"_ they shaked.

Grumman simply smiled at their pale and shocking faces and answered, "…well, it's the only way I could get my granddaughter to be near to the General without suspicion."

This moment, it was Riza who made a funny look. "W-whaaaat? That's not the reason you told me Si-uhmm, I mean, grandpa! You said tha-"

"Hush Elizabeth. Well, to be honest, that's just one of my reasons." the old man disrupted.

"Elizabeth?" Breda asked.

"Elizabeth Victoria Grumman Hawkeye to be exact." Kain Fuery answered.

"How come only the Fuery knew about this?!" Havoc interjected.

"Ahehe, sorry to keep it from you, Sirs, but Ms. Hawkeye told me not to talk about it in the office. We usually visited the Fuhrer here with Black Hayate during our day off". Fuery explained.

Everyone was still freaking about the news they just heard all morning. Riza remained calm upon seeing their reactions, Fuery tried to calm them down and Grumman just simply smiled at the surprise he had for the gentlemen. He's genuinely happy to see everyone in their casual state. Just simply ordinary people laughing with his granddaughter. And Roy Mustang? …He's still digesting all the things he discovered recently and been flushing the whole time_. Who would have thought that Grumman has been proposing Hawkeye to him all this time? He even hesitated to accept such proposal because he doesn't have any plan to settle down yet (or that's what he thought?) or leaving his Riza by his side….Oh God, HIS RIZA? ..that sounds wonderful for him. But now, he just realized that his most trusted aide and the fuhrer's granddaughter are just the same person. His heart beating really fast. He'd been nervously sweating a lot and felt butterflies flying on his stomach. This is just waaaay to good to be true. It's only a dream, right? He slapped himself. Ouch! I guess it's real… whoooo.. I can't still believe it. _Looking at her outfit, _wow! such slender body for a military woman like her…she looks good in her ivory summer dress…and such flawless legs too..oooops! Cut it out, Mustang! And the hair…flowing freely on her shoulders….oh how I wish she will often wear like that in the office…she looks more feminine! not the strict-bored- stiff subordinate."_

"Hmmm… Sir? Are you alright? You've been out of your mind the whole morning." Riza asked the general as they approached the dining room for lunch.

"_aaaahh! The sweet scent of lavender…hmm,…must be her shamp-" _then stopped drooling around over his silly imagination. Clearing his throat, "A-ahem…U-uh., yes Hawkeye! I'm good. I still can't believe you are his granddaughter though!" he shyly replied looking on the other side to hide his blushing face.

"Oh I see… I didn't mean to startle everyone though. I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be Lieute-uhhhmm, I mean Riza. We're glad to hear the news." He smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you, Sir!" she turned away this time to hide her rosy cheeks.

During their fine dining, everyone enjoyed the food, especially Riza's blueberry pie although Breda nearly ate them all, but everyone managed to get a slice though. They spent their time talking about stuff in their work. The Fuhrer happily listens to their stories, missions, and adventures together as a team. It felt comfortably strange that they just casually talked with their present leader of Amestris. They seemed like a family in the dining room and Grumman didn't regret inviting them today, especially after seeing his lovely granddaughter happily smiling with the rest of the team. Right after her mother's death, he hadn't seen her smiling this often and it breaks his heart seeing her sad. He did promised her mother that little Elizabeth will not be joining the military but he broke it just to make his granddaughter happy. Riza insisted to join the military to protect her father's research that was engraved on her back and to whom she entrusted with it. Grumman couldn't do anything but to respect his granddaughter's decision and keep their blood-relation to the military a secret for their safety. He had also been watching Roy Mustang ever since he was assigned in the East Headquarters, and he's confident enough that the boy could fully protect his precious jewel. And it's his one reason of insisting him to marry his dearest Elizabeth.

-000-

After their long hours of dining, chatting and laughing, they separated to take some relaxation. Grumman went up to take a nap. Fuery and Falman had been staying in the garden to play with Black Hayate. Brea had been taking a nap under the mansion's tall oak tree. Elizabeth had been staying in the library to read more novels. Havoc and Mustang had been touring around the Grumman estate.

"E-eeeeh! I bet you're the luckiest guy on earth, chief!" Havoc started as they walk along the muted hallway on the way to the porch.

"What are you talking about, captain?" Roy gave him a fake questioning look.

"Don't play dumb on me, Chief! I know you like the lieu- ..oh I mean the 'first grandddaughter'…hmmmm?" Havoc insisted.

"Oh come on! Stop it! Why would you think like that?" keeping a blush on his face.

"E-eh!? Still denying huh?! We know you like her. 'Everybody' knows, for pete's sake, Chief!"

Roy stopped walking and let out a heavy sigh."Am I really that obvious?"

"HAH!…Finally! You admit it!" bestowing his devious grin. "…Of course, it's pretty obvious! You kept staring at her for the entire time in that damn office for almost like forever!" he screeched causing a loud echo along the area.

"Will you quit yapping around?..or someone might hear you….or 'she' might hear you!" Rubbing his temple. _"urrghhh! this guy is giving me a headache!"_

"Why don't you just tell her how you really feel, Chief?" Havoc suggested.

"Hmph! Easy for you to say. We're talking of Hawkeye here. THE LIEUTENANT COLONEL HAWKEYE! I can't have holes in my head just yet!" Roy exclaimed.

"Oh come on! She wouldn't do that to you, chief! That banging is just her way of scaring guys off! If you know what I mean." He winked.

Roy groaned at the thought, but this time his eyes were filled with sadness. "You know, you sounded like Maes. Havoc, I can't. I can't be with her, because of that stupid fraternization law. And I'm not pretty sure if she likes me back." Then suddenly, something heavy bumped into his head. It was Havoc's steel fist.

"Idiot! Of course she likes you! Why would she stare back at you in the office if she doesn't like you, hmmph?! And besides, the Fuhrer had been insisting you two to get together, isn't he? I bet he already found a way to dissolve that stupid law." Havoc retorted.

"Heh.. You may be right, Havoc. But I still can't admit it to her."

"Geez… for a hot-headed superior like you, you're a chicken! Come on! Let's get you to her." He instantly grabbed Roy's arm and dragged him towards the living room.

-000-

Riza woke up by the startling sound of footsteps along the hallway. She suspected that they will be exploring the other rooms. Then she heard them bunged in the music room, which is just across the library she'd been napping.

"This mansion is soooo gigantic, don't yah think? I can't find her anywhere!" She heard Havoc whining.

"_Her? Where they looking for me? I wonder what do they want?"_ Riza stood up from her place and silently returned the books to the shelf and then proceed to the next room. Before opening her door, she suddenly froze from what she just heard. She couldn't believe that they're actually talking about her and Havoc had been teasing Mustang all the way. She continued listening to their conversations behind the closed door.

"Hey chief, can you play some instruments here? Oh, I got an idea… Why don't you serenade her?" Havoc suggested, still amazed the by the different musical instruments around the room. "…Wow! you could form an orchestra here!"

"Are you out of your mind?! Y-you want me to what?! Haven't you forgotten I nearly broke your eardrums with my singing at Madam Christmas' bar!"

"tsk! You we're sooooo drunk at that time, chief. All you ever sing is 'Riza, the love of my life…Riza, I wanna see you in a miniskirt…Riza, blah blah bl—'…." he recalled to the general.

Roy groaned…."Enough! uuurgh! I can't even admit my feelings to her, yet you want me to serenade her?"

Her heart leapt as she heard this. "_Hold on, does that mean he likes me? How long? Since when?...I never felt so happy like this before."_ Her face flushed with joy and hope.

"Look at this chief! A piano! It's been a long time since I haven't played one of these." Jean sat himself and placed his fingers on the keys.

"You can play?" Roy was flustered.

"Of course! I'm the best piano player in our town. Watch me!" he pressed the piano keys and began singing the most familiar song.

**Twinkle.. twinkle…little star…**

**How I wonder **(oooops! wrong note) **what you** (oops, wrong key again) **…are…**

"Hmph! so much for being the best player though." Roy said sarcastically.

"Hey, I told you I can play. I just need er—to recall some old notes." Jean argued.

"Alright! alright! you've proven yourself already… Well, a little." tired of hearing his subordinate's ridiculousness, he glanced around the room. Right beside the piano, near the windowsill, he saw an old guitar hanged in the corner and grabbed it. "hmmm… I wonder if this thing still works." He tried strumming it and wiped the dust away.

"the tune is fine, chief! Can you play it?"

"Let's see…Let's play a song that will remind me of my dear Riza…" he paused…thinking…."aha!"

"_his dear Riza?" _she blushed at his possessiveness, still sneaking behind the door. Her heart never stopped beating so fast and there's a tingling sensation she could not explain. Then she heard Roy started plucking the strings that creates a wonderful sound around the area. The he started singing, (a/n: _forgive his voice…not really good.. but you can still tolerate his singing though)_

_**Whenever I'm weary,**_

_**From the battles that rage in my head.**_

_**You make sense of madness,**_

_**When my sanity hangs by a thread. **_

"_I heard this song before…He used to play this way back his apprenticeship with my father….under that oak tree…right across my room window.. when I'm reading a book." _she recalled while listening to the song.

_**I lose my way, **_

_**But still you seem to understand**_

_**Now and Forever,**_

_**I will be your man.**_

"_That's right! he played this song to cheer me up, whenever father ignores me."_

_**Sometimes I just hold you,**_

_**Too caught up in me to see.**_

_She chucked as she remembered Roy trying to hold her hand while helping her with the dishes._

_**I'll try to show you each and every way I can,**_

_**Now and forever,**_

_**I will be your man.**_

"_Yes, if only you could be my real man." She sadly thought._

_**Now I can rest my worries and always be sure **_

_**That I won't be alone anymore.**_

_**If I'd only known you were there all the time,**_

_**All this time…**_

_This made Roy dropped a single tear from his raven eyes. "How can I be so blind, Riza? You were always there for me….ever since we met… during battles, the Ishval war, Maes' death, the Promised day, back when I was truly blind… you were there….all the time! Will I ever be your man?"_

_**Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand,**_

_**Now and forever, I will be your man.**_

_**Now and forever,…**_

_**I will be your man….**_

Sweet serenity took over the entire area, listening to its every note. As he hit the last string, he heard the door across the room creaked slightly. Behind it reveals the lovely Lt. Colonel stunned by his serenade, trying to dry off her tears away. Eyes wide open in surprise, Roy didn't expect this one. Havoc let out a small cough to remind them that they're not alone. Afterwards, he finally moved away to give them some time to talk.

"so..uhm..how much have you heard?" the general started, trying to break the awkward silence.

_those gorgeous eyes..it's like…_"oh! umm..since both of you entered that room. I've been here all afternoon though." She glanced anywhere but his dazzling eyes.

"uhhh, well, this is kinda embarrassing," trying to rub the back of his neck. "_Damn it. I bet she'll laugh at my voice too…" _he thought..Then tried to scan her elegant features…eyes widened! "_Darn! She's so beautiful…like an angel…such gentle features. Why didn't I notice this before? Those sparkling amber eyes...and those rosy lips…I wanna kiss th-…cut it out, Mustang! Don't chicken out. Be Brave."_

Roy placed the guitar around the corner and moved towards the angel in front of him. "..ahem…You know, you look pretty when you smile, instead of crying." He cupped her perfect face with his warm hands, trying to wipe those tears away. She smiled.

"Riza, I'm sorry for being a total idiot…for being sooo blind all this time" he paused. "…, although.. I was literally blind two months ago..hehe," he muttered inwardly. It made her chuckle.

He leaned forward, seriously staring at those mesmerizing ambers eyes, "…and I'm sorry for making you wait for so long." He leaned closer. Closing the gap between them. Riza froze on his sudden intimate flexes …trying to gain her composure...keeping herself calm, despite of the loud heartbeats pounding…

She finally spoke up.

"Roy, it's alr—" Her eyes widened as she felt such warm luscious lips brushed against hers. Such tingling sensation had been running all over her body….Feeling lost…her knees were trembling…toes curled on its own…then gripped his smooth shirt…It was the sweetest thing she could ever tasted. Then she finally kissed him back, closing her eyes,… her hands snaked around his neck,…and then towards his silky murky hair. Roy wrapped her body into his sturdy arms, sending a chill to her spine, still not breaking the magical kiss… Long years of endless waiting,… so many years had been wasted of concealing their true feelings, the kiss got deeper into a passionate one….Letting out a sweet moan…no one ever knew whom it came from…but it seems like a soft music into his ears… Roy has never felt such a wonderful bliss in his entire life. This one is definitely the greatest….this tender loving kiss...full of longing...full of love…full of happiness...full of freedom…Everything was in pure ecstasy. Seconds passed away, they finally pulled away to catch some breath.

"Riza, I love you."

"I love you too, Roy. I always have." She smiled, and then he hugged her as tight as he can. She never felt so secured and warm with this kind of embrace in her entire life. She is the happiest girl now… and she finally found her man. No more daydreaming…no more fantasizing…no more hiding…everything is real for both of them. Definitely a dream come true…the most awaited dream. Such happiness, Roy twirled her around…grabbing his shoulders for support…making her laugh…and then fervently kissed her once more. This time, deepening it more… Fighting for domination… tasting those intoxicating wine they had for lunch. This was undeniably their best summer ever!

"Guess what, Riza?" Roy beamed in joy as he pompously opened up his good news.

"What?" she asked candidly.

"I just defeated your grandfather in chess this morning!" giving his cocky smirk.

She giggled… " Wow! Congratulations! So you finally defeated the great chess-master!"…she hugged him. "…Well, I guess I also won the chess bet!"

"What bet?" he sounds puzzled, breaking the tight embrace.

"..That if you win, Grandpa will finally sign the decree of removing the fraternization law for us". Roy definitely gave a cheeky grin on this one and kissed her right away as if it's the only thing he can do in this world.

"Does that mean, you can wear tiny miniskirts?"

-BAAAMMMM!-

"Idiot!"

"YOUR idiot! and you love him!"

"true!" she pecked on his nose.

"not just your idiot…" he said tenderly, cupping her face and looking at each other's blazing eyes, "but also your man." Brushing her soft, silky blonde hair with his fingers, he hummed, "… now….and forever,…I WILL BE YOUR MAN!"

-the end-

a/n: taheehehehee, sounds quite cheesy, right? I can't help it. I really really really love this pair.

This is my very first fanfiction…

An amateur, if you could say that…haha..but it's fun! Hoping to write more soon…. ;)

Hmm…that song was one of my favorites. Now & Forever by Richard Marx. I just love guitar….and violin. Hoping to play it more soon. Been busy with stuff. Haizt. -_-

Ja matane

;)


End file.
